This project involves the construction of two new additions to the Olin Neuropsychiatry Research Center (ONRC) on the Institute of Living (IOL) Campus at Hartford Hospital, Hartford, CT. The ONRC was established on the IOL campus in 2001 and has been at the forefront of research in neuropsychiatric disorders. Since the ONRC acquired its first MRI scanner in 2003, the use of MRI technology to analyze brain structure and function has been a cornerstone of ONRC research initiatives. ONRC faculty have made prolific contributions to a broad array of arenas including schizophrenia, autism, Alzheimer's disease, bipolar disorder, and substance abuse using MRI technology to image the human brain. Presently, the current MRI scanner and research facilities are not sufficient to accommodate the continued growth of the ONRC research programs. A new MRI scanner, a new housing structure for the scanner and additional associated research space are needed to accommodate the increasing volume of subjects that need to be scanned and to house the additional staff including technologists, research assistants, post-doctoral fellows and faculty who will be involved in the growing ONRC MRI research programs. The availability of the new scanner and associated space will allow the ONRC to expand its collaborative research initiatives involving investigators at the University of Connecticut, Trinity, Central Connecticut State University, Wesleyan University and Yale and will have a profound impact on the ability of the ONRC to attain its long term goals of helping patients with psychiatric and other illnesses and with continued expansion of its neuropsychiatry research programs. The construction/renovation will create or sustain approximately 268 American jobs. Up to 40 long-term research jobs will be created as a result of the new MRI. The Specific Aims of the proposed project are as follows: 1. To construct a new 1500 - 2000 square foot building addition (ONRC Magnet Addition) to house a new Siemens Verio wide-bore, fast MRI scanner at the North end of the existing White Hall Building 2. To construct a 6700 square foot, two story research facility (ONRC Research Staff Addition) comprising renovation and new construction the location of the existing Huntington Building, to accommodate scanner-related research staff and testing, exam and sample-processing rooms. 3. To construct a pedestrian connector between the ONRC Magnet and ONRC Research Staff Additions. 4. The project will involve the following fixed equipment: Millwork and counters, 1 Arctic Chill HAVC unit, 3 Leibert HVAC units, AHU 6500 CFM, heat exchanger and connection, VAV boxes, exhaust fan, cabinet unit heaters, circular and condensate pumps, direct/indirect lighting, 2x4 prismatic lighting, emergency lighting, exterior lighting, fire alarms, electrical gear, new sub-panel, Otis elevator to provide handicapped accessibility to all work areas.